Stolen Peace
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She was sure she wasn't imagining things... maybe Amanda was more intuitive than she thought. A gauntlet possessing people is terrifying though, even by supernatural standards. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, WWE/Lucha Underground crossover)
1. No Matter What

_**A/N: Katherine is LadyKatherine29's character**_

_**No Mercy 2017 to WWE Raw September 25th 2017…**_

_The choking noises caught his attention quickly, Finn turning and seeing that Bray had grabbed Amanda by her throat and was dragging her into the ring._

_Without any hesitation, Finn ran at Bray and dropkicked him. Bray lost his grip on Amanda and she fell with a thud to the mat outside, Finn running out and picking her up to where she could sit up as he was checking on her as the referee kept Bray back._

_Bray had no choice but to stay in character… but he had a bad feeling he was gonna be in a lot of trouble when he got to the backstage area after this._

_"I'm okay…" Amanda managed to say._

_"Love, you can barely talk…" Finn whispered as he helped her up._

_It was scripted but Finn had gotten the feeling that Bray had incidentally put too much force into choking Amanda._

_Finn and Amanda kissed and Finn got back into the ring and finished the match, executing the Coup De Grace off the top rope. When the bell rang, he jumped out of the ring and picked Amanda up into his arms, holding her close to him and resting his hands on her face as they kissed._

_They reached the backstage area and took a few minutes to catch their breath as Finn helped Amanda sit down, seeing that her neck was starting to bruise as Kurt ran over to them._

_"Damn it… I don't think this storyline should be dragged out anymore, not when it results in this." Kurt said, handing a bottle of water to Amanda after opening it._

_Amanda slowly sipped it, setting it down after drinking half of it and closing it once Kurt handed the cap to her._

_"Are you both okay?" Kurt asked, Amanda nodding._

_She had to be out there and she knew it… Miz, Bo and Curtis saw the small brunette had run to ringside and into the ring._

_Without any warning, Amanda hit Bo and Curtis with the kendo stick before she crouched down to Roman and helped him sit up._

_Something in Mike's mind snapped after he had gotten the gauntlet back on… he got into the ring and kicked Amanda in the back and then in her chest before snatching her up by her hair._

_He was still on his high and adrenaline he was smiling from ear to ear, he grabbed Amanda by her bruised throat and said, "The Shield is gone, you are nothing! Don't go crying to anyone when Balor kicks you to the curb too!" He shouted in her face as she tried to take the gauntlet off of him, hoping to bring her friend back out of this._

_But then he was ambushed by Finn and got trapped in the 1916 DDT before Finn turned to Amanda and cradled her close to him as he picked her up in his arms as Mike had gotten away._

"_Son of a bitch!" Amanda yelled despite the pain._

_When they were out of the ring, they reached the backstage area… and found that their friends were waiting._

_"What we did was just for show, he crossed a fucking line out there!" Dean said._

_They knew he was right… but what Amanda couldn't wrap her mind around was how Mike had gotten the gauntlet.  
_

_It felt eerie to her, that unsettling feeling had crept back in._

_And she didn't know why or what was waiting for her._

_Across the state in the Temple, Dario had watched the chaos on Raw unfold._

"_Bastard… hurting a woman is just wrong." Dario growled, his temper beginning to boil._

_But he had no idea that he and the young woman were on a collision course towards each other… _

**Present time**_**, September 27th 2017…**_

Stretching her body out, Amanda moved closer to Finn… and Finn lightly rubbed her right hip, Amanda's right leg over his left one.

"No one's yelling…" Amanda whispered as Finn ran his fingers on his left hand through her straightened shoulder length hair… and both were relieved that Amanda was feeling better than she had earlier in the week.

It had been a rough week as the second that Amanda had seen Mike Mizanin put on a gauntlet, it had unsettled her.

But as Amanda thought back, what was even more unsettling was how Yukie reacted when Amanda told her.

"_I know what I saw and I know what I felt, that thing Mike had with him tonight is pure evil!" Amanda replied, Yukie trying not to laugh._

"_Mandy, I think you're a little too worked up over this. It's a harmless gauntlet, not an evil thing." Yukie responded._

"_Did you watch when Brian Cage had lightning in his eyes, was strangling Dario and was beating up his co-workers just like Mike did to me?! That thing is pure evil from what Rey, Johnny Mundo and Katherine told me!" Amanda replied, Yukie rolling her eyes. "Yukie, if Mike isn't separated from that thing, it'll overtake him! It could even put Maryse and their unborn baby in danger! You lost a child, Yukie, you want that happening to them?!" She responded, Yukie slapping her across the face and Amanda returning fire with one of her own slaps before Finn reached the two and pulled Amanda back._

"_Yukie, what the hell did you slap her for?!" Finn asked angrily._

"_Cause she's talking about strange things. There is no such thing as whatever she said. If that was real, hell, I rather have that thing possess me instead." Yukie explained with her arms crossed._

"_We saw it ourselves, we saw how it's controlled people! Kat and Rey can verify it, call them and ask them!" Finn responded, lightly examining Amanda's face._

"_Like I said, I rather have that thing possessing me, so I can believe it. All that bad dreams, fairy tale jazz is over, and I don't believe in that anymore. And she's fine, she's lucky I didn't scratch her." Yukie explained._

_Yukie stormed off and Finn and Amanda held each other…_

Amanda felt Finn tickling her right hip and smiled… but Finn saw that what had happened right after Raw was still on her mind.

"Still think it's nearby?" Finn asked.

"If Mike is thinking clearly, I hope he threw it in the ocean." Amanda responded.

"I'm sure he'll be okay once he's thinking straight. We just need to hope it doesn't possess anyone else." Finn repiled.

"Especially not Yukie if she goes looking for it… I still can't believe she slapped me." Amanda responded.

"I know it hurts, Love. But how else you were going to explain it to her? She barely believes in supernatural stuff." Finn repiled.

"Yet she believes that there are ghosts in every hotel." Amanda responded, Finn remembering the recent rant about the ghost after SummerSlam.

"Ghost tried to have sex with her?" Finn asked.

"That's what she claimed. I went throughout that hotel with that detector Rey gave me, the hotel was completely quiet the whole time." Amanda responded.

"She was drunk during that time." Finn stated.

"We're all limiting ourselves at the SummerSlam after parties." Amanda replied before they kissed.

And when they were back into sleep, Finn thought back.


	2. Evil

_**September 25th 2017…**_

_Amanda was sore from head to toe as Finn helped her undress and into the hot bath, Finn taking a washcloth and wetting Amanda's hair with it… she let out a painful cry as Finn rested his hand on her bruised sternum, Finn lightly brushing her tears away and kissing her on her forehead._

"_I know, it hurts, Love. Just relax." Finn responded._

_Amanda closed her eyes and Finn continued to soothe her, knowing that she was upset with Mike._

"_I tried pulling it off of him…" Amanda replied quietly after opening her eyes._

"_I know, but it's okay, Love. I'm here, and I'm staying with you, no matter what. Even if he tries to come back." Finn responded._

_Amanda nodded and felt better with her boyfriend helping her… and she lightly tugged at his right hand._

"_Thought you'd think like that…" Finn responded before he stripped his shoes, socks and clothes off and climbed into the bathtub… his arms wrapped around her once she was settled against him, Finn continuing to comfort her._

_The hotel door itself opened and they heard footsteps… but upon seeing the dimmed lighting in the restroom, Seth had decided to let them be._

"_I'll just… go." Seth replied before he left, Amanda resting her head on Finn's right shoulder._

"_We're not the only ones rattled…" Finn responded._

"_And we're all unwinding in different ways…" Amanda replied._

"_Yeah, that's true, Love." Finn repiled, as he pulled her close._

_The two kissed, continuing to enjoy their time together._

_After they were dried off and in pajamas, Finn tucked Amanda into the bed before climbing in and the two kissed before falling asleep._

_Neither knew how Mike had gotten the gauntlet… but they knew it was best to stay away from Mike._

_And although Bray hadn't been under the gauntlet's influence, they felt the need to stay away from him too… _

**Present time**_**, September 27th 2017…**_

Yukie had found Mike and Mike had soot marks on him… but no gauntlet in sight.

"Ha! I knew that stuff was fake!" Yukie responded with a smirk.

"There was something evil about it so I tried burning it!" Mike replied, unnerving Yukie.

"So? At least you're out being attacked by one, and beside I don't really believe in that." Yukie responded, trying to stay calm.

"I said I _tried_ burning it but it escaped! Yukie, Mandy was right, it's evil!" Mike replied frantically.

"Do you see this face? Still not believing it. I rather have that thing possessing me, for me to believe it." Yukie responded.

"Don't believe in what?"

Yukie and Mike turned, seeing Rey and Katherine.

"Why are you two out of the Temple?" Yukie questioned.

"We can't stay long but that creep gauntlet, where is it?!" Katherine responded before she saw the soot marks on Mike. "Smart man… it needs to be fully destroyed though." She replied.

"I'm gone. Cause this possessing stuff is not real." Yukie repiled.

"Little girl, it is real! People just don't have lightning in their eyes or violently attack their co-workers! Cage killed a police officer when he had the damn thing on him!" Katherine responded, Yukie turning startled at the older woman.

"Look, calm down. If this is real, I'd rather see the damn thing in person." Yukie responded before walking off.

"She's better off not going near it." Rey replied.

"She doesn't see it that way." Katherine responded.

Waking up again, Amanda and Finn smiled and kissed.

"Morning, Lovely." Finn responded.

"Morning…" Amanda replied before her LG Aristo chimed… and she picked it up, seeing a text from Dean.

_'Your friends are in the lobby, the dark haired one is kind of scaring me.'_

_'Katherine won't hurt you unless you piss her off.' _Amanda replied.

_'She's already looking at me with that killing look.' _

"Kat's already got Dean scared." Amanda responded.

"I'm sure Dean can handle her." Finn repiled.

"Hopefully he stays on her good side." Amanda responded as Finn rested his right hand on her bruised sternum… and she could tell that he was still angry at Mike.

"Still hurts, Love?" Finn asked.

"Not as bad as it did… I still haven't spoken to Mike either. He's my friend, he's been in my life for 13 years… but he was an idiot for taking that gauntlet and put it on him." Amanda answered, Finn lightly kissing her right shoulder.

"I'm sure he's alright. He didn't mean to hurt you, he was possessed... but it's best to keep our distance from him for now." Finn responded.

"Seeing the lightning in his eyes was creepy…" Amanda replied before she saw a text from Seth.

_'Hey, Yukie pushed me down and didn't even say anything or hear me.'_

_'Did you see a gauntlet on Monday? I told her what it does and she won't listen.' _Amanda responded.

_'You mean that creepy thing Cage had and Sami Callihan stole?' _Seth replied.

'_Callihan gave it to Mike?!' _Amanda responded.

_'Yeah, I think so, but he got rid of it.' _Seth replied.

"Sami Callihan gave that damn gauntlet to Mike!" Amanda responded, startling Finn.

"So both Cage and Callihan are going to be looking for it… fucking morons!" Finn replied before he saw a text on his IPhone 8 from Hiroki.

_'Okay now I'm really freaking out!' _

_'Yukie shove you down too?' _Finn responded.

_'No, that gauntlet thing is actually alive! I have it trapped but I don't know for how long!' _Hiroki replied.

The two got dressed and met up with Hiroki at a beach… and taking a lighter, Amanda set it near the scorched gauntlet and lit it on fire before Finn and Hiroki pulled her away from it and ducked to the sand and shielded Amanda as the metal parts of the gauntlet exploded.

Screams of pain echoed from it as the flames rose higher before the gauntlet collapsed and burned out completely… and a mass of black energy which they assumed to be the ancient god trapped in it disappeared away from them.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Hiroki yelled in fright as the three helped each other up.

"An ancient god… the gauntlet was keeping it safe, now it looks for another thing to do so."

The trio turned to see Rey and Katherine.

"Depending on it if finds something suitable enough… it chose the gauntlet for that reason." Katherine responded as Finn held Amanda upright.

"Where are you hurting, Darlin'?" Finn asked.

"My back… and my sternum, worse than earlier." Amanda responded.

At Kindred Hospital Ontario ER, Amanda was examined and was waiting with Finn, Hiroki, Rey and Katherine… and Rey and Amanda hugged, Rey kissing her on her forehead.

"Oh, mi pequeño y dulce niño. Nadie te va a lastimar más." Rey whispered before they let go, Amanda and Katherine hugging for a few seconds.

"¿Dónde encontró Darío el guante?" Amanda questioned.

"Nadie sabe ... y nadie parece querer saber." Rey explained.

"El agente Winter también estará buscando esa cosa." Finn responded.

"Maldita sea, no pensé en eso." Rey replied, Hiroki turning to Katherine.

"You understand them?" Hiroki asked.

"Barely." Katherine responded before the curtain flung open and the group saw an enraged Sami Callihan.

"Alright, where is it, you little harpy?!" Sami demanded as he tried to grab Amanda but Finn stopped it by shielding her.

"Back off of my girlfriend, Callihan!" Finn responded angrily, Sami glaring at him.

"I needed that gauntlet!" Sami retorted.

"It's gone. The gauntlet was burned and the ancient god fled." Finn responded, Sami turning maddened and throwing Amanda out of the way.

As he went to lunge at Finn afterwards, Sami was whacked on the head and fell… and Amanda dropped a dented medical tray before she and Finn kissed.

"You okay, Lovely?!" Finn asked as they held each other and kissed.

"I'm okay but no one hurts my man." Amanda responded.

The two looked at the unconscious man… and were left wondering what had happened to him since he left NXT.


	3. Not How We Saw Today Going

Lotus ran into the ER, pulled the curtain back and saw that Sami was in restraints… and turned to Amanda and Finn.

"I should've known you had something to do with this." Lotus responded with a small smile as yelling was heard and they saw Yukie on Vampiro's right shoulder before he put her on the ground.

"I swear I'll kill all of you in your sleep! Starting with the mystic!" Yukie retorted.

"You're more than welcome to try but I've lived a long time." Lotus responded before Yukie saw Sami.

"Why is Callihan tied to the gurney?" Yukie asked.

"We're sure that the gauntlet sent him mental. It's burned, which is a good thing but… the ancient god trapped in it resisted death and escaped." Katherine explained.

"A mass of energy that pretty much blew me off, _that_ was the so called ancient god?!" Yukie replied.

"If it blew you off, it doesn't see you as strong enough to possess." Rey explained.

"Rey's right, Yukie. It's looking for something or someone that matches the gauntlet." Vampiro responded.

"It's looking for Cage." Amanda replied once the realisation set in.

"Why him? He went mental the last time." Hiroki responded.

"Cage killed someone so the Aztec god that was in the gauntlet wasn't as repressed as it once was. Callihan and Mike didn't kill so the god got angrier as time went by." Vampiro explained.

"Mandy, why the hell did you destroy the gauntlet?!" Yukie demanded.

"To keep you from finding it and being foolish enough to put it on your arm! To keep you from losing yourself and hurting and killing innocent people! If you can't see that despite everything that I still care about you and don't want to lose you, than that's on you!" Amanda responded angrily.

"Mandy-" Rey started to respond.

"No, Rey, I need to say this! I'm sick of how she treats me because she's so convinced that I wronged her by leaving 12 years ago!" Amanda replied before she turned to Yukie. "I'm sick of all the mean spirited jokes, passive aggressive behavior, constantly holding grudges over me and how you believe that every stupid thing you've ever done is somehow my fault but I don't want to lose the real Yukie, the one buried under all this hatred! You always call me a liar and say that I hold things back and don't open up, try taking a look in the damn mirror, Yukie Akari Yoshihiro!" She responded before she stormed off, Finn following after her and Rey and the others looking at Yukie.

"She's right, you know. Sometimes all it takes is a little tough love to bring back an old friend." Rey replied.

"I've been burying it for far too long, blaming her… she was just looking for a way to escape all the hell Hiro put us all through." Yukie responded before seeing that Sami was awake. "You okay there, Callihan?" She asked.

"Why was Tiny yelling?" Sami asked.

"Too much stress put on her." Rey replied.

"Yeah, by this invisible ghost thing." Yukie responded.

"No, you don't understand… it's real. I took it off just to breathe and gave it to someone." Sami replied.

"6'1, short brown hair, blue eyes?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah. Did it overwhelm him too?" Sami responded, Hiroki nodding.

"Mostly caused hell. If I was going to say hell causer, this one right here is the real hellraiser." Hiroki replied, pointing to Yukie, before she bit his finger.

"Why am I a hellraiser?!" Yukie asked as Katherine helped Hiroki rinse his finger and clean the wound.

"You don't see what you did to Mandy?!" Hiroki responded.

"Oh… I understand perfectly. If you want the real Yukie, the real one died a long time ago. You'll just have to deal with it." Yukie explained.

Yukie stormed off and Hiroki turned to the others.

"Deeply troubled, that one." Rey responded.

"Yes she is… I just hope that what Mandy said got through to her." Hiroki replied.

Outside in the parking lot, Finn was lightly rubbing Amanda's back as she took deep breaths.

"Why the hell did I just say all of that?" Amanda questioned, her voice rough.

"You were being honest to her. I know she's not the one you known, but that's still her." Finn responded.

"I just hope it sunk in somewhere." Amanda replied, rubbing her sternum as her upper body was sore from the loudness and Finn held her close to him.

"Maybe it did, Love. You're stressing out at the moment, you need to calm down." Finn responded.

Amanda nodded as Finn pulled her onto his lap and the two held each other, her head on his right shoulder as he lightly rubbed her back… watching them, Lotus nodded before turning to Hiroki.

"You were right… both do stress out too much." Lotus responded.

"I just hope she hasn't derailed her neurological health." Hiroki replied quietly, Lotus turning to him.

"She's young and she seems so healthy… what happened?" Lotus asked.

"That bitch doesn't even look young and healthy! I heard that from all the way over here!" Yukie retorted.

"Mandy had seizures three years ago. Completely out of the blue." Hiroki explained to Lotus, who turned horrified.

"Seizures are scary, even scarier when you don't know a clear cause of them." Lotus responded.

"Still doesn't scare me none! That bitch needs to go away from here!" Yukie retorted out of anger, as she held a half empty RedBull can.

At Katherine's place, Finn, Amanda, Katherine, Lotus, Vampiro, Rey, Sami and Hiroki all looked at each other.

"If it is looking for Cage, it better do so before Agent Winter finds it or finds Dario." Sami replied.

"Corrupt federal agent?" Hiroki asked, Katherine nodding as Amanda was on her left side.

Her head was resting on Finn's lap as he had his right arm around her… and Hiroki saw how worn out she was, physically and emotionally.

'_I'm very worried about both you and Yukie. I just hope the real Yukie can come out of her shell soon.' _Hiroki thought to himself.

Rey picked up his IPhone 8 plus and saw a text from Dean.

_'Is Mandy where you are?'_

_'She and Finn are along with several others. Mandy's worn down from everything that's happened, she's resting now.' _Rey replied before he saw Finn kiss Amanda's right shoulder.

_'Okay, he better be keeping a good eye on her. Or else.' _

"Dean has trust issues…" Rey replied, Finn nodding.

When Seth found Dean, he sat down and Dean saw bruises and scrapes on him.

"Yukie shoved you down?" Dean asked.

"She was doing more than that." Seth responded.

"Hopefully whatever Mandy said got through to her." Dean replied.

"All that pent up stress finally exploded?" Seth questioned.

"That's what Rey told me." Dean responded.

"Yukie is still going though her emotional rampage, she had enough of Mandy and Finn saying _'Fuck their asses, go back to the made up land that they came from! And so as this fake job!'._" Seth explained.

"You ever think Mandy's too trusting of old friends?" Dean asked.

"I've been trying to tell her that, but she's too trusting. She thinks that this is the same Yukie, but no. That Yukie died a long time ago." Seth answered.

"With Rey, it's the opposite. They've never crossed each other, he still sees her as family." Dean responded.

"Rey watched her grow up… in every way that counts, she's his little girl." Roman replied as he sat down. "You guys noticed that that creepy thing Mike had on his arm is gone?" He asked.

"Gone? What happened to it?" Seth asked.

"Someone said they saw Mandy burning it and heard it screaming. Yes, Seth, it was alive in a manner of speaking." Roman explained as Seth was frightened.

"What?! How is that possible?" Seth asked.

"Something evil possessed it." Roman answered.

"Evil?!" Dean responded.

"Whatever it is is either dead, dying or searching for its next host." Roman replied.

Back at Katherine's house, Amanda opened her eyes and found herself in Finn's arms as he was taking her into a guest room.

"Rested well, Darlin'?" Finn asked.

"I must've… I fell asleep on the couch." Amanda responded as Finn put her on the king sized bed and stretched out next to her, the two holding each other.

"You did, but I brought you up here, Love. Katherine said that the beds are comfier." Finn responded.

The two kissed and Amanda looked around, seeing the way it was designed.

"Dario did a hell of a job…" Amanda responded.

"He has his vices but in a way, he does care about her." Finn replied.

"He wants to keep her safe despite her not returning his affections." Amanda responded before they kissed.


	4. The Way Worlds Collide

It was after dinner that everyone had decided to settle into different things to calm them down, with the exceptions of Rey, Sami and Vampiro having to go back to the Temple… and Amanda and Finn were watching _Ultima Lucha Tres_.

But the exciting show soon turned terrifying when loud gunshots echoed and Finn had to cover Amanda's eyes.

"_New management will take care of the gauntlet… and all your other messes."_

"He fucking shot him…" Amanda responded in fright, Finn pulling Amanda into his arms.

"Don't worry, it's over now, Love." Finn repiled.

"_Hello?"_

"_Papa…"_

"He's dying…" Amanda whispered.

Rey, Matt Striker and Vampiro saw Agent Winter leaving and the three ran into the office, Rey calling 911 and Matt pressing a towel to Dario's wounds as Catrina reached them.

"Holy hell…" Catrina managed to say.

"It was that damn agent!" Vampiro responded.

"He's still… looking for it. But it's gone, I can't… sense it anywhere." Catrina replied.

At Mount Sinai, Dario was in surgery as the others looked at each other.

Back across the state at the hotel in Ontario, Yukie looked at the Tv.

"_In a breaking news bulletin, Lucha Underground proprietor Dario Cueto was shot in his office at the Temple. Mr. Cueto is at a hospital but there are no further updates on his condition at this time."_

Yukie turned horrified and backed away from the Tv.

"No… fuck no! I'm not dealing with this, even if it means seeing…" Yukie started to say, before she almost felt sick to her stomach thinking about Amanda. "Mandy… you were right, something was fucked up in that Temple." She whispered.

At the house, Hiroki ran into Finn and Amanda's room and they looked at him.

"You saw what Agent Winter did?!" Amanda responded, Hiroki acknowledging with a frightened nod.

"It was him who did it. Don't worry, he's got a witness." Hiroki replied.

"Rey, Matt and Vampiro saw him walking out of the office." Katherine responded as she walked in. "Tiny, once Agent Winter finds out that the gauntlet was destroyed…"

"He's gonna go looking for us." Amanda replied as Finn held her left hand in his right one.

"Attempted murder is a lot worse than destroying an evil gauntlet, we did what we had to do." Finn responded, Hiroki nodding in agreement.

_**September 28th 2017...**_

At Mount Sinai, they were waiting when Amanda saw Seth, Dean and Roman run in.

"It's all over the news, is he alive?!" Dean asked.

"Barely survived surgery… one of the bullets nicked his aortic artery." Vampiro responded.

Amanda grabbed her phone, seeing a text from John.

_'Kiddo, where the hell are you?!'_

'_There's a lot to explain, meet me at Mount Sinai, OR waiting room.' _Amanda replied before a blonde nurse approached Katherine.

"Is he doing okay, is he awake?" Katherine asked.

"Somewhat conscious… he keeps asking for someone named Amanda, said that Mr. Striker mentioned her." The woman explained.

Amanda and Finn kissed and followed the nurse to Dario's room… and walked in, Dario seeing her through heavily medicated eyes.

"Even tinier in person…" Dario responded before turning to the nurse. "Thank you for finding her, Miss Li." He replied after seeing the last name on her nametag.

"You're welcome." She responded with a smile.

She left and Amanda sat down, Dario turning to her.

"The gauntlet is gone but… not the Aztec god. It's weakened and wounded." Dario responded.

"It is…" Amanda replied, Dario turning to Finn.

"Is she alright? Physically and emotionally?" Dario asked.

"A lot of stress she built up over time had taken its toll." Finn responded.

"Keep an eye out for Agent Winter and keep your girl close to you, young man. When it's safe, I'll be out of here." Dario replied before he closed his eyes and Amanda and Finn left to let him rest.

"He's scared… and he has every reason to be." Amanda responded as she and Finn held each other.

Historia called Yukie, who picked up.

"Is that man alive?!" Yukie asked.

"Yeah, barely. Why did you ask? Why not come up here?" Historia responded.

"No reason. But I'm staying away from whoever she is and her little future husband." Yukie explained.

Yukie and Historia hung up and Historia walked over to Amanda, gently pulling her aside.

"You must be her old friend… you tried to mend things but they didn't go well and she kept holding things over your head." Historia responded.

"I'd hate to ask this but… did something happen to her while I was away?" Amanda replied before they sat down.

"Actually, a few things. One was you leaving her for good. And others… are very heartbreaking." Historia responded before she started explaining it… and when she got to the part about Yukie's life threatening infection from her suicide attempt, Amanda was in tears.

"Why? Why didn't he just leave her alone, why did he drive her to that?" Amanda replied after brushing her tears away.

"Hiro was even more dangerous after you left… personally, I don't blame you because neither your parents or Sumire could stand losing you and Yukie respectively. But Yukie goes to her yearly checkups and she stays healthy, the new plate doesn't require her to take medicine." Historia explained.

"She ended the bastard's life, didn't she?" Amanda asked.

"She did… after he tried to kill her." Historia responded.

Historia let her be after Finn walked over and sat down, Amanda turning to him.

"All this time, I just thought Yukie's son was stillborn… Hiro killed his own grandchild, it drove Yukie to breaking the plate in her head and the resulting infection almost killed her." Amanda replied quietly, Finn pulling her into his arms and the two holding each other.

"That explains why Yukie's changed, she should've never had to suffer that loss." Finn responded.

Back at the house after explaining everything to John, Amanda splashed some water on her face after removing her makeup and changing into a black and white print front tie push up bikini top and low rise side tie bikini bottoms, drying her face with a towel… and saw a text from Baron after adjusting her white cover up, her hair clipped back.

_'You and Balor disappeared yesterday, where are you?!' _

_'At a friend's place… a lot of chaos happened, Tom.' _Amanda responded.

_'Okay, if you say so. I've been dealing with a distant woman which you know. She said that you went off at her for no reason, she never wants you around again.' _

_'She never trusted me enough to tell me the full truth, she keeps blaming it all on me and pushing me away but I know what all happened when I was away… so yes, she's lying when she said that I went off without a reason. And I bet you don't know the full truth either, huh, Baron?! Here's an idea, asshole, confront her on her past and don't let up until you know the full truth!' _Amanda responded before she put her phone on sleep mode and set it aside, heading outside to the hot tub and stripping her cover up off before joining Finn… who smiled and pulled her on top of him before they kissed.

Finn untied Amanda's bikini top and set it aside, pressing her closer to him.

"Finn…" Amanda responded in a hushed voice.

"I need to feel all of your body against me, Love." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda's neck.

"We can't do this outside, what if her neighbors are watching?" Amanda responded, Finn realising she was right and helping her up before she grabbed her top and they headed upstairs.

Finn closed the door and pinned Amanda against it after they fully undressed, the two kissing… and him putting her on the bed before grabbing a condom.

Putting it on, he was on top of Amanda and the two kissed again after he took the clip out of her hair and it fell back to her shoulders before he lightly nipped at her collarbone after moving forward.

It was when Hiroki and Katherine had snuck Dario into the house that they heard the bed upstairs hitting the wall.

"Make that the second time I've heard that tonight." Hiroki muttered.

"You called your sister at the wrong time?" Dario asked.

"Why would I call her? And beside today is sorta a bad day for her, that's why she's not answering the phone. She was planning on apologizing to Mandy, but not this week. And Baron already told me that she stabbed him." Hiroki explained.

"Ouch…" Katherine responded.

"Which makes me wonder if the apology was a setup." Hiroki replied.

He couldn't help but think that Yukie would've harmed or tried to kill Amanda.


	5. Anger Is Not As Powerful

Baron had gotten fixed up when Corey reached him and Baron explained everything… and Corey went wide eyed.

"She was gonna try to kill Mandy?!" Corey asked.

"After I confronted her on what happened in her past and she admitted the full truth, yes, she admitted to going to find Mandy and wanting to murder her. I went and touched her, and she pulled out a knife without even warning me. And she warned me to stay the hell away from her. Right now, she's acting like she's possessed." Baron responded.

"That weird creepy thing is floating around, isn't it?" Corey asked.

"Yes but I saw it completely blow her off. That must've pissed her off more than I thought." Baron replied.

"She takes Lithium for Bipolar disorder, Baron." Corey responded, Baron turning to denial as he realised it.

"She doesn't even take drugs. And beside her anger isn't that bad." Baron repiled.

Corey smacked him on his right ear, Baron yelping.

"Wake up, pal, I found this!" Corey responded, showing Baron the medicine bottle from 3 months ago… and it was full.

"She is off her meds…" Baron replied as Brian Cage walked in.

"I don't know if you two have noticed but there's a raven and silver ombre haired woman biting people and scaring patients." Brian explained, the two seeing bites on his hands.

"What are you talking about? Why are you describing Yukie?" Baron responded.

"That's her name? Tiny mentioned her a few years ago, said that Yukie is normally calm…" Brian replied.

"Unless she's off her medication." Corey responded.

"Now I know why Mandy wouldn't go back to West Newbury… she was terrified." Baron replied before they heard Yukie screaming at orderlies and security guards.

"Get off! I'm not her! I'm not her!" Yukie shouted.

"Ma'am, we know you're not your sister, she's long gone. But you're off your meds." An orderly explained.

"I don't need it!" Yukie screeched before she saw Corey. "Corey… buddy, tell them I don't need it." She pleaded.

"I can't do that." Corey responded.

"You fuckhead! That's why I hated this fucking business and even my friends! I wish I never met you and never met Mandy ever again!" Yukie shouted.

She went limp as she was injected with Lithium… and was taken to a room.

When Yukie woke up, she was in restraints… and for the first time since mid summer, she felt calmed down.

"I hate this so much." Yukie responded, as she turn around to face the wall… until she heard people from outside the room.

"A few minutes at the most, Ma'am."

The door opened and Yukie saw Sumire.

"Yukie, why'd you do it?" Sumire asked.

"I hate how the Lithium makes me feel, Mom." Yukie replied.

"Did you know how much chaos you've caused, Yukie? You're so lucky that Mandy is not here, yelling at your face." Sumire responded.

"Who's she?" Yukie asked without even looking at her mother. "I don't know her, Mom." She responded.

"Yukie…" Sumire started to say.

"I don't know the Mandy I see every day… she's not the girl I knew, what happened to her? Why did she change?" Yukie replied, Sumire sitting down.

"She was abused and traumatized, sweetheart. All those aged scars you see on her were from Randy." Sumire explained.

"I've had enough! Go away, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see her again. She can go on and have so called storybook life, for all I care. There are no such things as happily ever afters, Mom. They never existed! I wish Mandy and that short future husband who I had a crush on before he chose her can go fuck off for all I care! He chose the younger, prettier girl instead of the fully grown woman ahead of him!" Yukie explained as she continued her stare at the wall.

Sumire left, Yukie thinking clearly and not liking it.

_'I miss my hyper energy… I miss the Mandy I knew but she's gone.'_

Back at the house, Amanda opened her eyes… and Finn saw her look around in distress, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"It's alright, Love. I'm here for you." Finn responded.

Amanda settled back into his arms and Finn heard his phone ringing and picked it up, answering it.

"Hey, Sumire… she was off her meds? But there's no change after she was forced back onto them?" Finn responded, Amanda's eyes widening.

"Yeah, but… Yukie had enough. She's done. She's done being the same. She's done having friends. Even done with her job. She rather have her life ended than being alive." Sumire repiled.

"She needs to stay on it… she's given up on us, she doesn't need to give up on herself." Amanda responded.

"If you were in the room, you've could have heard the depressed voice in her. She's on her own. I've done everything for her. I rather have the doctors tell me she killed herself and that's all I wanted to hear." Sumire explained as she started crying before she hung up.

"Why does Yukie do this, tear everyone apart?" Amanda replied quietly.

"She's not the same Yukie anymore, like you're not the same Mandy you were then." Finn responded.

"Everyone changes… but it's how we handle those changes that make us who we are." Amanda replied as she thought back.

_**August 21st 2017…**_

_The match had to be stopped and Yukie was restrained as Finn helped Amanda out of the ring… and pressed a towel to her forehead._

"_That's for fucking up my match last week, bitch!" Yukie retorted._

"_The hell is she talking about? I only had two segments last week, both with you." Amanda whispered._

"_I'd hate to say it but she's out of her mind right now, this ain't the Yukie we know." Finn replied quietly._

"_You don't remember, don't you? I was in a match against Alexa and you distracted me, making the pink haired bitch win! Thanks for being such a good support, cause I don't need you or this fake little hand sign, since I was better on my own!" Yukie explained, before she yanked her arms off and walked away._

_Finn and Dr. Amann helped Amanda to the back, Dr. Amann stitching her up._

"_I never saw Mandy near the ring last week during that match, is Yukie feeling okay?" Dr. Amann responded._

"_We don't know… how are you feeling, Darlin'?" Finn replied, the last part to Amanda._

"_My right eye hurts... she kicked it too hard." Amanda responded._

"_I don't know why would she do this, but this is getting out of hand." Finn repiled._

"_Maybe she really does hate me…" Amanda responded as Finn held her._

"_You know that's not true." Finn repiled._

_Dr. Amann turned to the doorway to see Hunter walk in as Finn and Amanda let go… and Hunter walked over, cradling Amanda's face in his hands._

"_I'm sorry…" Amanda replied quietly as tears ran down her face._

"_You shouldn't be sorry. Yukie should be, not you." Hunter responded._

"_Hunter, she's never gonna admit it." Amanda replied as Hunter kissed her on her forehead._

"_Then I'll suspend her for a week for attacking you." Hunter responded._

_Amanda knew that nothing could be said to change Hunter's mind as he left… he had seen her bleeding and bruised and had seen that kid he watched grow up._

_He found Yukie running around until two cops had managed to restrain her and handcuff her and drag her off._

_And Hunter was trying to figure out why Yukie was behaving this way…_

**Present time**_**, September 28th 2017…**_

Reaching the house, he knocked on the door… and it opened to reveal Amanda in a shirt that he assumed was a sleep shirt and her eyes widened.

"Cage?" Amanda replied.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Tiny. Yukie's still in the hospital, they won't let her out for about 72 hours because she's under a psychiatric hold so hopefully she thinks about what she's done. As for Agent Winter, he's looking for whoever destroyed the…" Brian explained before he saw Finn walk downstairs in pajama pants.

He looked at the two… and realised that it was Finn's shirt that Amanda had on.


End file.
